Nightly Visits
by sakura9192
Summary: It has been two months that the great war has ended. Suddenly one night Sakura has an unexpected visitor. Who would dare to enter her room and claim her bed?


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is my first fanfic. If there are enough reviews, I will write the next chapter. Hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

The night air was slowly grazing her cheeks. The weather did not seem to be very cold, so Sakura thought that it would be fine to leave the window open and let the breeze in. After all, who would dare to enter the room of one of the most feared female ninjas?

The day had been hectic with all the work at the hospital. Even after two months, people of Konoha are still facing the after effects of the war. The staff of the hospital had to take care of many seriously injured patients who fought in the war, and not to mention, the number of orphaned children was staggering.

Well, tomorrow will be a new day and tonight a hot bath would probably relax her aching muscles. She stretched leisurely and went to the bathroom to have her bath.

About 200 feet away from the open window, lurking in the darkness of night, atop the roof of the building which had a clear view of Sakura's room, Sasuke was perched staring at his favorite person, with thoughts racing through his mind. His life took a drastic turn after the great war, but the major change was that he actually had a favorite person now. All his life, he was obsessed with his brother, but now that all the misunderstandings were out of the way and he was focusing on rebuilding his life, he could finally understand how lucky he was to have friends like Naruto and Sakura.

The way they supported him and cared for him after the war made him slowly melt inside. Of course, he did not show these feelings to anyone else, not even his friends, because he just couldn't! Showing emotions was not something he was good at. He was confident that Naruto knew how much he respected his friendship. But what he worried about was, did Sakura also understand how grateful he was?

He could see the obvious change in Sakura. She was no longer the silly fangirl that annoyed him. Now she was someone that he respected and had few other feelings for, which he was still trying to figure out. But one thing was sure. He never missed her company as much as he did now. Yes, the team spent time together but, he did not have enough of alone time with her.

And right now, after a long tiring day, all he wanted was her company. He did not want to go back to his cold empty apartment. He contemplated what to do for about an hour and finally made his decision.

The bath was refreshing! She felt much better now. She put on her pale blue pajamas that reached her ankles. Not a night to wear shorts for bed as she was planning to leave the window open. Towel drying her hair, she suddenly froze as she could sense the familiar chakra. What is he doing here? She hurried to her bedroom to find him perched on her window, looking like he was seriously contemplating something. For a second she was worried. Is he alright? Oh God! Is he leaving again? No!

Suddenly his face took a determined expression and he looked at her. " I am tired and sleepy. I'll be sleeping here tonight." He jumped off the window and headed to the washroom. Okay. What just happened? Did he say he was sleeping here tonight? Wasn't he supposed to ask me first? It is my room and I have only one twin bed! Where does he think, I will sleep?

Pissed, she turned towards the bathroom door to start arguing when he opened the door. Sakura froze on spot. His eyes looked very tired and sleepy. He was right before. But that's not why she froze. He was standing two feet from her without his shirt! What the.. ?! He slowly walked towards her bed and got under her sheets as if this was a routine. She was still frozen in her spot. Sasuke was sleeping in her bed half naked!

" Are you going to get some sleep or are you going to stand there for the whole night?" Sakura then noticed that he left half of the bed for her. He expects me to sleep beside him when he is shirtless!

Suddenly she realized that she sounded like her 12 year old self. She was not his fangirl anymore and hell, she was the second best medical ninja. A male torso shouldn't surprise her! He was just Sasuke, her friend, who was just crashing at her place for a night. No big deal!

She took a few more moments to calm her racing heart and slowly proceeded towards her bed. He was facing away from her. She slid in beside him and turned the opposite side so that their backs were facing each other.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Hn". Huh, typical Sasuke response. Cursing him in her head, she tried to get some sleep.

What she failed to notice was that, his body was tensed. He could smell her sweet scent right next to him. Feel her warmth. He was forcing himself to not turn around and do something stupid, that would ruin their relationship. But she was just inches away from him and this did not help him get any shut eye.

After fifteen minutes or so, her breathing evened and he could sense that she fell asleep. But still he couldn't relax. After an hour, things got even worse. She turned around in her sleep and sighed softly. Her warm breath tickled his neck giving him goosebumps. After turning completely, she happened to have moved closed to him. She couldn't be blamed, there was very limited space. But it did not help in the least, when the tips of her breasts lightly touched his back. He groaned internally. He thought he would enjoy her company but this was turning into torture.

He wanted more but did not dare to move. Just a little wouldn't hurt and she wouldn't know anyways. So, he slightly moved back a couple of inched. Aah! Her breasts were now pressed against him. He did not dare move again. He was enjoying the feel of her when she turned away from him again. What! No! This time he dared and turned towards her. He was not ready to spoon her yet. So, he just slightly put his hand across her slender waist. Her smell was more powerful now. He was focusing on her breathing when she moved back slightly in her sleep. This was almost spooning. Her back was now touching his chest. He couldn't ask for more. He buried his nose in her hair and finally could get some sleep with the help of her scent.

When she woke up she felt relaxed and warm. Hmm nice feeling. Suddenly she realized that she was not sleeping alone. Oh yeah! Sasuke. Her back was pressed against his chest and his hand was wrapped tightly around her waist possessively. His nose was on her neck and his breath tickled her. His leg was intertwined with her. Suddenly Sakura felt very hot. Even with the window open? Her breathing started to falter when Sasuke gently grazed his nose along her neck in his sleep. She saw that he was in a deep slumber, so she bit back her moan. If she stayed here any longer, she would definitely do something that she would regret later. So, she carefully untangled herself from him and left for the bathroom.

It has been ages since he had such a peaceful sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was overcome with the beautiful scent of Sakura. He looked around for her, scared on how to face her. But she already left for work. Good! That was an interesting night. Now he knew where to go to have some peaceful sleep. He is definitely going to come here again!


End file.
